


Особенности румынской кухни

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с кинк-феста на заявку "Баки учится готовить, потому что это помогает ему справиться с приступами тревожности". Короткие диаложики про еду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности румынской кухни

1.  
— Алло.  
— Сэм?  
— У вас что-то стряслось?  
— Я точно не знаю. Баки все утро изучает поваренную книгу.  
— Это может означать что угодно. А в остальном как? Признаки агрессии?  
— Нет, просто читает. Сейчас пошел на кухню.  
— Там есть ножи?  
— Конечно.  
— Кэп, скоро буду у вас!  
— Нет, Сэм, отбой. Похоже, он правда собрался готовить.  
— Тогда я тем более скоро буду у вас.  
— Сэм…  
— Я должен это видеть!

***  
— Что произошло?  
— Небольшое недопонимание с мукой.  
— Я бы сказал, ты в ней с ног до головы. И она победила.  
— Если ты сейчас достанешь телефон, я пущу в ход следующую пачку! А я никогда не промахиваюсь.  
— Всего одно фото, Бак! На память.  
— Я тебя честно предупредил…

***  
— Стив, ты вообще когда-нибудь слышал про личное пространство? Если тебе на мое совершенно плевать, прекрати читать мои записи. Ну, или хотя бы попытайся делать это не при мне. Или не так демонстративно.  
— Ты записываешь рецепты?  
— Что в этом такого?  
— Не знаю, это так старомодно, сейчас все скачивают из интернета.  
— Вот кто бы вообще говорил! Стив, это такой редкий рецепт блинов, чтобы они получались как кружево. Его не скачать из интернета. Вот, ты заставил меня сказать это вслух… и я понимаю, как глупо это звучит.

***  
— Это что такое?  
— Сармале.  
— Ни о чем мне не говорит.  
— Ну, как голубцы в виноградных листьях. В Румынии научился.  
— Серьезно? Этим ты занимался, пока я тебя искал? Приходил домой и размышлял «А не приготовить ли мне сегодня сармале по-румынски»?  
— Ну, не совсем домой. И зато сейчас-то я могу наконец делать это для тебя. Ненавижу голубцы.

***  
— Это был выстрел?!  
— Это была сгущенка.  
— Сгущенка точно не издает таких звуков.  
— Я пытался ее варить. И немного отвлекся. Она взорвалась…  
— Я только что понял, что не готов к подробностям.  
— Хотел попробовать испечь торт…  
— Нет, вообще-то готов! Хочешь, сбегаю за новой сгущенкой?

***  
— Прекрати так на меня смотреть!  
— Просто очень завораживает.  
— Тебя завораживает процесс переворачивания блинов?  
— Да. Во-первых, потому что ты очень ловко это делаешь. Во-вторых, потому что они для меня.

***  
— Стив, представляю тебе трансильванский гуляш!  
— Я не буду уточнять, из чего он.  
— Лучше скажи, как тебе?  
— Я тебе говорил, что мне с тобой жутко повезло?  
— Ключевое слово — жутко?  
— Ключевое слово — повезло.  
— Ладно, так уж и быть, мне с тобой тоже.

***  
— Ты сейчас напевал?  
— Нет.  
— Но я же слышал.  
— Тебе показалось.  
— Что ты готовишь?  
— Это такой румынский суп.  
— Ты всегда поешь, когда его готовишь? Готовь почаще.  
— Стив, во-первых я не пою. Во-вторых, даже если пою, это никакого отношения не имеет к тому, что я готовлю. Только к тому, для кого я это делаю.

***  
— Я никуда от тебя не денусь. Говорил же уже. Придется тебе терпеть все мои взрывы темперамента, уходы в себя, поломанную мебель и проблемы с властями…  
— Ладно уж, ты так потрясающе готовишь, что придется, похоже, со всем остальным смириться.  
— Вот всегда знал, что ты со мной только ради еды!

***  
— Так, я официально заявляю, что это самый охрененный стейк, который я когда-либо пробовал. Без шуток. Хотя я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты с ним возишься…  
— Сэм, эта шутка совершенно не…  
— … Кэп такой шикарной готовки вообще заслуживает.  
— Я на нем тестирую.  
— Вы оба обнаглели в край.

***  
— Это то… что я думаю?  
— Это фондю, Стив.  
— Ты мне на что-то намекаешь?  
— Да я тебе прямым текстом говорю!

2\.   
— Бак?  
— Ну?  
— Последняя запись… что я раздражаю, раньше было лучше, вечно лезу не в свое дело, давно никому не нравлюсь, не умею жить настоящим, постарел да еще и поправился — она для меня, да?  
— Исключительно для тебя.  
— Ладно, я все понял. Больше в твои записи не полезу.  
— Отлично!  
— Но мы договоримся, что это все неправда.  
— Нет, Роджерс, так легко ты не отделаешься. Мы договоримся, что это в основном неправда. Кроме одного пункта. Но я не скажу тебе, которого. Так что мучайся.  
— Зараза.

***

— Ну, на вкус не так уж плохо.  
— Не так уж плохо?  
— Ты же знаешь, я не особо разбираюсь в кулинарных штуках с непроизносимыми названиями. Пахнет приятно.  
— Если ты так говоришь, значит, гадость получилась редкостная.  
— Ты к себе слишком строг…  
— Все-все, понял! Выкидываю.

***

— Стив, знаешь, что такое «кассата»?  
— Ну да, кажется, десерт.  
— Ты меня сейчас удивил.  
— Пробовал как-то.  
— И стоит за него браться?  
— Да нет, не особо.  
— Ты ведь его где-нибудь у Старка пробовал?  
— Да, скорее всего.  
— Ладно… я придумаю, как искупить неловкость этого вопроса.  
— Бак, ну ты же не знал.  
— Нет, но догадаться мог. Хотя почему Старк вообще скармливал тебе десерты, для меня тоже тот еще вопрос.

***

— Что произошло?  
— Остропел из утки. Это тоже… румынское.  
— Это я понял. Что произошло с кухней?  
— Я все перекрашу.

***

— Знаешь, со всеми этими нюансами твоего хобби… если бы нас когда-нибудь пригласили на какой-нибудь прием, мы бы даже не ударили в грязь лицом.  
— Нет, все равно бы ударили. Гипотетически.  
— Почему это?  
— Все любят алкоголь, Стив. И делают вид, что в нем разбираются. И обсуждают.  
— Ключевое — делают вид. Большинство может отличить хорошее вино от столового. В лучшем случае.  
— Тогда можно просто заучить пару удачных фраз и ими блистать. О, у этого вина такой потрясающий лавандовый оттенок… с раскрывающимися нотками миндаля. И бокалом помахивать!  
— А утром всем было бы тяжело. Но не нам.  
— Как же ты, наверное, все-таки раздражаешь Старка.  
— Это точно.  
— Зато представляю твое разочарование, когда ты обнаружил, что напиться-то теперь не получится. Очень обидно было? Стив?  
— Нет… это как раз было неважно.

***

— В последнее время все постоянно сюда притаскиваются.  
— Не так уж и часто.  
— Тут им не забегаловка! Это начинает раздражать.  
— Ты утрируешь.  
— К тому же некоторые даже и не скрывают, что заявляются поесть, а это уже вообще ни в какие ворота!  
— А кое-кто опохмелиться…  
— Как вообще могло так получиться, что ты стал популярным?  
— Стив, ну хватит ворчать, это же изначально твои друзья. Вот сам с ними и разбирайся.

***

— Что это за чудовище?  
— Это хлебопечка, она теперь будет здесь стоять.  
— Нет.

***

— Все, просыпайся! Нам пора!  
— Куда?  
— Пробежка.  
— Кто ты такой и куда дел Баки?  
— Стив, ты ими в последнее время как-то пренебрегаешь. Давай, пошевеливайся.  
— Во-первых, ничем я не пренебрегаю. Во-вторых, ты на пробежки вообще ходишь только из-под палки, я даже с этим уже смирился. Так что ты явно замыслил недоброе, но мне слишком хочется спать, чтобы сейчас разбираться. Так что я проснусь, позавтракаем, потом…  
— Завтрак будет только после пробежки.  
— Бак?

***

— Стив, давай уже завязывай! Оставь тесто в покое. Ты уже не в том возрасте, когда таскают тесто. И только не надо облизывать пальцы, это кошмарно. Облизывать мои пальцы — еще более неэсте… Ладно, продолжай.

***

— Та девушка в супермаркете, в отделе выпечки…  
— Выбирала себе ржаной хлеб…  
-… очень призывно на тебя смотрела.  
— Что с того? Не возбраняется.  
— Ты ведь на нее тоже смотрел. Бак…  
— Я пытался взглядом ей просигнализировать, чтобы она быстрее куда-нибудь ушла. Иначе ей бы, видимо, выяснять отношения с Капитаном Америка. А это, знаешь ли, не каждый может спокойно пережить. И что в этом смешного, я не понимаю.

***  
— Это салат?  
— Это очень вкусный салат, я гарантирую. В нем есть креветки и кунжут. И…  
— И ты пытаешься его оправдать? Бак, вчерашний салат был восхитителен, правда. И если сейчас тебе хочется перейти на салаты, я только за. Но почему…  
— Стив, ни один из нас не готов к этому разговору. Поверь мне.  
— Это все-таки тот самый пункт из твоего списка, да?  
— Не смотри на меня так. Да у тебя после вертолета, когда меня триггернуло, взгляд был добрее! Все, вечером будет банановый пирог, никаких салатов!

***

— Стив, или ты меня сейчас отпустишь, или завтрака у нас не будет.  
— Я не настолько голоден.  
— Я тебе запеченный омлет сделаю.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— И хотел попытаться восточные гренки.  
— Еще лучше.  
— А еще могу оладьи.  
— Я уже почти слышу запах…  
— Или хочешь яичницу в чиабатте?  
— Ммм…  
— Смотри-ка, у тебя тоже есть триггеры. Ну, так ты меня отпустишь?  
— Неа, все-таки нет.  
— Понял, валяемся дальше.

3.  
\- Алло.  
\- Быстрый вопрос: знаешь хороший пятновыводитель?  
\- Опиши ситуацию вкратце.  
\- Стив. Любимая футболка. Пятна.  
\- Кровь?  
\- Черника.  
\- Ты гуглить не пробовал?  
\- Мне нужны надежные источники. Нат, не смешно.  
\- Отдай мне должное, я двадцать секунд говорила спокойно. А зачем тебе черника?  
\- Пирог.  
\- Хорошо, я расскажу тебе про современные способы бороться с пятнами, а ты со мной им расплатишься. По рукам?  
\- По р… Как ты за одну реплику умудряешься подколоть два раза?

***  
\- Бак, что это?  
\- Ну, плов для вегетарианцев?  
\- А вчера были ежики для вегетарианцев?  
\- Да, я немного переборщил с варкой риса.  
\- Сильно переборщил.  
\- Умеренно переборщил.  
\- Хорошо, умеренно переборщил, только ложку положи.

***  
\- Мы остались без стола. Опять. Если кто-нибудь попробует что-нибудь ляпнуть, отвечаем, что дрались.  
\- Просто вечно деремся на кухне. А чья была инициатива?  
\- Твоя, Стив.  
\- Моя? У тебя на фартуке написано «Поцелуй повара». Фартук не может врать!  
\- Ты ведешься на провокацию фартука?  
\- Да на тебе только фартук и был!

***  
\- Нат, рад видеть.  
\- Взаимно, надо обсудить кое-что.  
\- Стив, ты не знаешь, где венчик?  
\- Хотела рассказать про...  
\- А шумовка где? Это такая ложка с дырками.  
\- Я знаю, что такое шумовка! Во втором ящике посмотри. Рядом с яйцерезкой. Извини, Нат.  
\- Так...  
\- Стив, придурок! Просил же закрывать упаковки. Я теперь весь в масле! Иди сюда!  
\- Умоляю, скажи мне, что вы надо мной прикалываетесь.  
\- Мы решили, что ты пришла проверить, насколько все плохо.  
\- Очень плохо.

***  
\- Стив, у меня для тебя несколько тезисов. Тесто застряло у меня между пластин. Ты должен помочь мне его достать. И не ржать при этом.

***  
\- Я погуглил, что такое oryeshnitsa. Это же...  
\- Тебе понравится, обещаю. Но я должен услышать это слово в твоем исполнении еще хотя бы раз пять!

***  
\- Мило, что наши старички находят такие изящные способы проявлять заботу друг о друге.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Ты так не считаешь?  
\- Клинт, забота-то безумно милая, пока не вспомнишь, что это такой дневной способ задушить ночные кошмары.

***  
\- Если ты за чаем, купи и мне.  
\- Иди и сам купи.  
\- Тебе сложно?  
\- Нет, но я вижу, что ты просто не хочешь сам покупать бабл-чай с клубникой.  
\- Стив, я не могу покупать бабл-чай с клубникой. Это слишком глупо прозвучит. Особенно, если говорить буду я.  
\- Ты мной пользуешься просто.

***  
\- Так, шалфей, марсала, херес, фенхель…  
\- Ты рецепт читаешь или призываешь кого-то?

***  
\- Ох…  
\- Стив, ты плачешь? Неужели настолько переперчил?  
\- Да. Мой повар влюбился, что ли?  
\- А то.

***  
\- Это… сливы?  
\- Так да.  
\- Почему ты их купил?  
\- Не знаю… ну, Бак, почему вообще продукты покупают? Увидел в магазине, и захотелось купить.  
\- Тебе захотелось, и ты купил?  
\- Этот разговор становится очень странным.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что? За сливы?  
\- Просто спасибо, Стив. Я тогда ведь не сказал тебе этого…


End file.
